Field
The example implementations are related to computer systems and storage systems, and more particularly, to functionalities such as de-duplication, Quality of Service (QoS), and storage media tiering.
Related Art
In the related art, there are methods and apparatuses to perform automated page-based tier management of storing data in tired storage using pool groups. Such related art systems can include tiered storage systems. Within the tiered storage systems, the related art may also utilize de-duplication techniques for block level data de-duplication. The storage system may also include storage input/output (I/O) control functionality which controls the number of I/O into the storage system based on the storage performance. The storage system may also automate storage tiering functionality within the storage system.
Different types of storage mediums can be installed in the storage system. For example, the storage system can have solid state drives (SSD), high performance hard disk drives (HDD), as well as high capacity and low performance HDD. For example, high performance HDD can include Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) HDD and high capacity and low performance HDD can include Serial ATA (SATA) HDD.
The storage tiering functionality of the storage system may automatically move the data to an optimal storage media based on workload to improve the cost performance. The “hot” data which is accessed frequently is stored in high performance storage media such as a SSD. The “cold” data having a low access frequency is stored in SATA.
The storage system can provide functionality such as remote copy, compression, de-duplication. The de-duplication functionality detects multiple occurrences of the same data and replaces an occurrence of the data with pointer to reduce the amount of data stored.
The storage system may also include storage I/O control functionality, which is a quality of service (QoS) functionality executed in the server. This functionality monitors the response time of the I/O (input and output) command. If the response time has increased (i.e., performance has decreased), the functionality assumes the HDD performance bottleneck has occurred and decreases the number of the I/O to avoid degradation of the response time.
The storage tiering functionality in the storage system may not work with other functionalities. For example, if both of the functionalities are applied to the same data, the effect of the functionalities may not be obtained.